Protectors
This is the first episode of Stan 18 Legacy. Plot Stan and Azmuth teleport in to Azmuth's lab. Azmuth picks up Vilgax's Orb, and places it on the table. "This is not good." Azmuth said. "What's wrong?" Stan asked, still not knowing what was going on. "Vilgax was a Protector. There are three Protectors. Vilgax held the Space Orb. I hold the Time Orb, and someone else holds the Antimatter Orb. These keep the Universe in balance. If a Protector dies, the Universe will be destroyed." "So we need another Protector?" Stan asked. "To choose another Protector, we need to get the person who holds the Antimatter Orb. But no one knows who it is." "So, we're screwed?" Stan said. "Pretty much. Unless..." Azmuth said, and hopped to a room. There is sounds of rummaging, and random devices fly out of the room. Finally, Azmuth walks out with a strange contraption, it looked like a blender, but with a large needle and no bowl. "If we use this on the Space Orb, it will show us where the other Protectors are." Azmuth said. He placed the orb inside the machine, and activated it. The needle spun wildly around the orb, but not scratching the surface. The orb glew bright red, and showed a picture of Earth. "The Protector is on Earth?" Azmuth said confused. He rubbed his chin. "Then the protector is Human." He looked at Stan. "You must find the Protector. The Universe is at stake. As long as the Space orb isn't stolen, we won't be threatened. Just then, a portal came up, and Vilgax's drones came in, and destroyed the lab. The main drone grabbed the Space Orb, and ran through the portal. "Bye Azmuth!" Stan said, and transformed into XLR8, then sped into the portal. The portal closed. Meanwhile... XLR8 sped through a large tower in the Null Void, which was obviously Vilgax's main HQ. XLR8 timed out, and ran through a corridor. A drone walked by, but didn't see Stan. Stan transformed into Ghostfreak and flew the walls to a large circular room, with a large clear pipe in the middle. Computers and wires were scattered everywhere. Ghostfreak reverted back, and stepped up to the tube. Inside was the Space Orb, with energy shooting around it. Stan transformed into Humungousaur, and smashed the pipe. He grabbed the Space Orb, and suddenly appeared in a large empty void. There was a humanoid female creature made of red energy floated in the middle. "Hello Neotrix Wielder. I heard you where coming. My Protector is dead. You killed him, correct?" "Yes." Stan said. "Well, then you will carry on his job. What is your name Human?" "Stan." "I am Chi, Creator of Space. My brother, Kai, is the Creator of Time. Then there is my other brother. His name is Pio. He is Creator of Antimatter. We must be re-united to save the Universe. You are my Protector. Azmuth is Kai's Protector. But it is unknown who Pio's Protector is. I will be with you, inside the Neomatrix. Since you came, I will unlock a peace of DNA from my children, the Timrians." Chi touched the Neomatrix with a finger, and the Neotrix glew, unlocking the Timrian DNA. "The Timrian can create warp holes from one point of space to another. They are weak however, but are very agile. And may I suggest the name Warphole?" Chi said. "Sounds good." Stan said. He found himself in the room again. Drones were running in, and on the side of the Neotrix was a small red orb. Stan activated the Neotrix and transformed into Cannonbolt. Cannonbolt plowed his way through the drone horde. Once he was through, Cannonbolt transformed back. Stan started running through halls and small rooms. "Chi! Can you warp space to make a warp hole?" Stan asked. Instead of saying something, the hologram of Warphole appeared. Stan shrugged, and transformed, but not into Warphole. He became Wildmutt. "Rhhd?" Wildmutt grunted, scratching at his collar. He ran through with increased speed, and ran to a large room with a portal inside. Wildmutt transformed back, and stepped inside. Stan came out at Azmuth's lab. He fainted, and fell over. THE END Aliens Used *XLR8 *Ghostfreak *Humungousaur Characters *Stan Rumin *Azmuth *Chi Villains *Drones Trivia *We learn that Vilgax, Azmuth, and one other unknown person are protectors of one Universe Orb. *Vilgax is dead for good. Category:Episodes